White Chrysanthemum
by AmyHollands
Summary: Blake came home weeks ago and Yang hasn't spoken to her outside of classes. What's wrong with Yang? Does she not accept Blake being a Faunus? Bumblebee/ Bumbleby


I admit. Being accepted by everyone is a long dream to us Faunus. But just like there are humans who are discriminatory towards us, there are humans who are accepting of us as well. I came home a few weeks ago and I thought everything would be fine again. Everyone on Team JNPR were supportive. In fact, they were protective of me with it came to people like Cardin… Nora does like to play with my cat ears a lot, but she can be rough with them though… Ruby accepted me very quickly. She stares at them a lot. It does get creepy and I get uncomfortable around her. Weiss took a while to get used to me. Because of her past with my kind, faunus-kind, I completely understand why it took her awhile. I actually expected her not to have accepted me as fast as everyone because of her past.

But, the one person I thought would accept me… didn't. She can be stubborn, hardheaded, and can be a little bit rude. But she's my partner, my best friend. The one person I can go to when something's troubling me. In the months I've known her, she's always been there for me. I had trouble sleeping through the night when we first became partners and Yang would always be there to comfort me. Yang would let me sleep on her bed sometimes too. It's recently when she stopped all of that. Now, Yang refused to come near me outside of classes and sparring, much less talk to me. I wanted to talk with her. To hear her voice again. If it meant to listen to that voice of her again, I'd even accept her bad mouthing Faunus.

I got my chance to talk to Yang when I found her alone at the rose garden. According to Pyrrha, Yang was always here to look at the many kinds of flowers since I came back. She was taking care of some chrysanthemums. I walked up to her and sat on the stone bench behind her, but I couldn't talk to her. I couldn't greet her or anything. Yang's probably still mad at me, and I don't even know what I can do.

"Yang?" I finally got the nerve to speak. Yang didn't acknowledge me. She just kept tending to the chrysanthemums before her. I fidgeted while figuring out what to say. "Yang? I'm sorry." It was all I can say. Nothing from Yang… again. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong. But please talk to me!" I begged. After a moment of silence, Yang didn't do anything. I got up from the stone bench and bowed to Yang. "I guess this is it. If that's what you want, I'm not going to try and talk to you anymore."

"…Stupid cat." I heard Yang say. I rose my head as Yang looked at me with the same angry glare she's been giving me for the last few weeks. "You stupid cat! Why would you assume I don't want to talk to you?" Yang's voice rose.

"Why wouldn't I assume that? You haven't spoken a single word to me since I came back. Outside of class, you don't spend time with me anymore." I told her. Yang crossed her arms. "I really miss talking to you, Yang… It's why I'm here now. All I've ever wanted to do was talk to you." I felt defenseless around her. I felt scared.

"Alright then. Let's talk." Yang turned around, picked a white chrysanthemum out of the bush, and held it out to me. "Why didn't you tell me about being a Faunus? If I knew, I could have stopped Weiss from saying all that stuff to you that night. I would have protected you." So, it was about me being a Faunus.

"I got scared. I didn't want you to reject me, so I ran instead."

"I'm always on your side. You could be on Vale's most wanted list and I would make damn sure you weren't caught." She lowered her hand, still holding the white chrysanthemum. "Couldn't you have trusted me a little bit more, Blake?" I was stricken with awe when she said that with a tear running down her cheek. I've never seen Yang tear up before. I always thought she was too strong to cry. "You didn't have to run to Sun. I could have ran and hid from the world with you." Yang confessed with all her heart. She wiped her tears from her eyes, "I'm your partner, aren't I?" The last few weeks, I was scared and hurt from what Yang was doing to me. I believed she was mad at me. In a way, she was. Not because I was a Faunus but because she was worried about me. She was just like me: scared and hurt. Walking up to Yang, I removed my bow to reveal my cat ears to her.

"You're more than just my partner. You're my best friend, Yang." I held her in my arms as she cried. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me. I promise no more secrets from you." I rubbed her back to comfort her as she's done for me months before.

"I trust you with all my heart."

Yang didn't stop crying for another half-hour. I didn't think she gets emotional, but I shouldn't be talking. I wanted to cry with her too. When she was finally able to stop crying, I told her everything there was about me. We talked about anything. About Faunus. About Yang's three-day search for me. Even about cloud formations. Before we knew it, it was a little bit past midnight and we went back to our dorms, hand in hand. Yang took the white chrysanthemum with her, which was held within our joined hands.

When we came back to the dorm room, Ruby and Weiss were already asleep. I went to get ready for bed as Yang found a vase for the chrysanthemum and put it on top of the dresser between the two so-called "bunk-beds." When Yang was all done getting into her pajamas, I was laying down in my bed. Yang stood by our bed. She looked nervous.

"Blake… I, uh… Is it okay if I…" She couldn't even make a full statement, but I knew what she wanted to ask.

"Yang, why don't you sleep with me tonight?" I invited her. Her face lit up and she got under the covers with me. She held onto me. Is this how I was before? She's such a kid.

"Blake?" Yang said.

"Yes, Yang."

"I do agree with Sun. I do love your bow look, but you look so much better without it." Yang said before she fell asleep. I couldn't help but smile. I took one last look at the chrysanthemum one last time before closing my eyes.

"The nightmare's over, Yang."


End file.
